Talk:Radiation Field
Huh? 'lolno' as reason to delete??? 85.160.92.189 14:08, 21 August 2007 (CDT) can anyone say headbutt Lithos Soldier 18:40, 22 August 2007 (CDT) :: You would need to wear Radiant Armor or have a +5 Energy Mod though , Headbutt costs 15 energy leaving you with 5 energy if you have a normal energy pool.-- Oremir 21:18, 23 August 2007 (GMT +1) ::Yea, but I think mass long-duration daze would be worth it... --Wizardboy777 16:43, 24 August 2007 (CDT) What about this + Cautery Signet? That would go great with "They're on Fire!", too. --Wizardboy777 15:38, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Ouch what about fighting trappers? that may be a problem Radiation Field + Signet of Agony + Chilblains .... :D -- Ichimaru 13:15, 27 August 2007 (CET) Icon This icon rules! Effect? So how does this skill work? Is it targettable? If not, I wouldn't want to be in that ward when it ends :P Seems like Tainted Flesh could go well with this.(Terra Xin 22:57, 1 September 2007 (CDT)) :Not a problem if you are facing non-human foes. This is just like a Ward Against Foes...you don't target it, it just appears around you, and lasts X seconds. This is pretty nice for an Unlinked skill, providing strong, unconditional AoE degen. It can easily be kept up permanently with something like Arcane Echo or two players. Use Frozen Burst to snare. Only downside, is that multiple Ward-type-things of the same type, do not stack. Else you could have constant -10 AoE degen... (T/ ) 20:20, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::Dude, it lasts 5''' seconds. -6 degen at max level means enemies will effectively lose 60 health. With 15 energy cost and two second cast, this pales in comparison to any Elementalist point-black-AoE, even if it diseases nearby enemy melee monsters. If you want area-degen, Well of Suffering is your friend. --Mira 03:22, 13 September 2007 (CDT) :::First of all, Entropy is not a 'dude'. ''She'' is a ''girl''. Secondly, yes, it lasts five seconds, but when it ends, it causes 6 degen to all foes in the area for another 8-20 seconds. Elementalist point-blank AoE is almost always adjacent range, which is MUCH smaller than in the area. Also, you don't need any attribute points for this to be effective. Well of suffering requires that you exploit a corpse and requires a significant attribute-point investment to compare to this. Also, because it exploits a corpse, you can't control it's location nearly as well, and it also is less effective when you have an MM in your party or when the enemies have skills like putrid explosion. 'Cause they tend to use all the corpses and have godly reflexes. --Wizardboy777 15:33, 13 September 2007 (CDT) ::::60 damage through degen, ya. Not a hex so you can't remove it. Not a targeted spell. Big AoE. High energy cost/cast time? Who cares, when PBAoE always has an aftercast delay anyways? Flame Burst costs 15 Energy too. What Wizardboy said, I also agree with. Btw, GoLE much, Glyph of Sacrifice much, Auspicious Incantation much, etc? (T/ ) 21:05, 13 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Actually, most Wards don't have huge aftercasts like other PBAoEs. The only exception that I know if is Ward Against Melee, and I'm not sure if it's intentional or not. --Macros 21:11, 13 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::And tell me, when was the last time you saw a Ward that did direct damage? I should have said damage PBAoE, yes, but you get my point anyways. (T/ ) 21:17, 13 September 2007 (CDT) "attributes" Azura(4) is -4 degeneration, 13 sec diseased -dumazz Bug? Someone added a note saying it only lasts for 3 seconds. True or no? (T/ ) 20:45, 13 September 2007 (CDT) :It's somewhat hard to tell with the odd animation after you use it, but I can tell at least a little that it looks like it might only last 3 seconds Thoughtful 06:26, 17 September 2007 (CDT) ::Actually, I'd noticed something similar with Ward Against Harm. Despite the description saying it would last 21 seconds, 1 second longer than its recharge, the ward always ended before I would get the spell back. SarielV 06:36, 17 September 2007 (CDT) :Maybe they should be a skill update on the effects/after casting and such on all Wards... might be a glitch that needs to be looked into.SabreWolf 11:11, 6 October 2007 (UTC) ::Surely this is easy to test, trigger the skill, and count the seconds until an enemy's health bar goes green. --Ckal Ktak 21:13, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :I did some testing at the master of damage and it seems as if the duration of the health degeneration not fixed to 5 seconds but is also bound to the Asura rank. According to my testing the skill description should be: "For 2...6 seconds, foes in the area have -2...6 Health degeneration. When the portal ends, foes in the area are Diseased for 8...20 seconds." 15:18, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Bug on 10/27/07 I've been getting poisoned by my own radiation field this morning. [[User:X Deity X|'''X Deity X]] 13:03, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :That's because its disease... --Macros 13:58, 27 October 2007 (UTC) ::Lol lame skill.. 14:19, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Needs lame tag? Timer based disease isn't very useful, the degen before is too shortlived. Mass degen even. Anyone agree? Mr. Mango 03:28, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :It's somewhat useful on non-Mes primaries, given you have some degen options without needing to dip into Mesmer. I use it now and then on some farm runs. Having said that, it's not the best PvE skill by any means. — [[User:Feurin Longcastle|'Feurin Longcastle']] 03:33, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Bug 10/21/08 Not showing up for me, article is missing? 01:51, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :That's been happening a lot today, Wikia really screwed something up. A null edit will replace the article. 01:56, 22 October 2008 (UTC)